Fairy Tail: Natsu Punishes Lucy (Spanking)
by Imitatia
Summary: Lucy asks for punishment and Natsu answers to it.


It was the day after Natsu and everybody came back from fighting with Michelle and Oracion Seis, everyone in the guild went back to their normal lives minding their own business but Lucy.

She was feeling guilty for putting her friends through all that trouble and danger, and going back to everyday life like nothing happened.

She was feeling blue the whole day and didn't talk to anybody much, Natsu noticed her from across the room,

Natsu: "Hey Lucy are you feeling okay?"

Lucy: "Huh? Oh, um..yeah I'm fine"

Natsu: "It doesn't look like you're fine, tell me, what's wrong?"

Lucy: (sighs) Looking at everyone in this guild and thinking that I had hurt them just makes me feel so bad, I don't feel like I deserve to be happy with everyone right now..."

Natsu: "What do you mean?"

Lucy: "I mean, I want to show everyone how sorry I am for putting them through so much danger. I want to make it up to them."

Natsu: "So you're saying that you should be punished?"

Lucy: "Punished? Um...I guess...? If that shows how sorry I am, then yes, I deserve a punishment."

Natsu: "Well then why didn't you just say so!"

Lucy: "Huh? What do you mean-

Natsu jerks on Lucy's arm and pulls her into a room, he shuts the door and turn around facing Lucy.

Lucy looks at Natsu with a confused look on her face.

Lucy:"Um, Natsu? What are we doing in here?"

Natsu puts a smirk on his face while rolling up his sleeves. He steps closer to Lucy,

Lucy:" Natsu what are you doing? You're being weirder than ever."

Natsu:"Punishing you."

Lucy:"Huh?! Wait wait wait what? what do you mean?"

Natsu:"You said you wanted to be punished, and I can't possibly have any other guy in the guild spank you, so here I am offering to punish you."

Lucy:"Natsu I never said anything about you spanking me, isn't there any other punishment?"

Natsu:"So now you're being disobedient to your punisher? You want to be punished or not?"

Lucy:"...yes..."

Natsu:"Then come over here and bend over my knee!"

Lucy slowly walks towards Natsu, bends over and slides her underwear off just enough to see her bottom.

Natsu is a bit startled by this action, for he was planning on spanking her from over her underwear.

Natsu:"(Clears throat) ...Lucy before I start, I just want to remind you that this is a punishment so it will hurt"

Lucy:" I know..."

With that, Natsu raises his arm and **SLAP!** Natsu's flaming hand strikes Lucy's left cheeks.

Lucy:" Ah! asdfgh"

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!SLAP!**

Lucy:"I'm sorry" **SLAP** "I promise I'll never put the guild under this much danger ever again" **SLAP**

Lucy:"Please Natsu STOP! It hurts! Ow!"

Even with Lucy's cry of mercy, Natsu kept on spanking her with a strict face.

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

Finally after what seemed like forever, Natsu stopped and helped Lucy up. Her bottom was bright red and she could barely stand.

Natsu:"Did that teach you a lesson?"

Lucy:*sniffle*"..yes.."

Natsu:"I'm sure everyone at the guild will understand now too."

Lucy:"But how? You were the only one spanking me and nobody else was here."

Natsu:"Lucy, you can't possibly think that everybody in the other room didn't hear what was going on in here. I made sure they heard me spanking you and your reaction was pretty loud too. After all, they are just next door. I just didn't want the other guys seeing you half naked and your face in pain. Forget about punishment, that'll only turn them on."

Lucy:"ASDFGHJK..NATSU!"

Lucy was so embarrassed and didn't want to walk out of that room and look at everybody's face. But she thought of that as part of her punishment too and walked back into the main guild room.

Everyone had a smirk on their face seeing Lucy come out. Then Erza stepped out of the crowd,

Erza:"You know Lucy, nobody thought that the whole battle between us and Oracion seis was your fault, you weren't even aware of the story behind the clocks. So it's basically all of our stupidity put together, you didn't have to go through all of that with Natsu. And I'm pretty sure Natsu had some perverted thoughts behind it too, didn't you Natsu?-Erza looks straight into Natsu's eyes-"

Natsu:" Huh? What? I was just doing what Lucy wanted me to do. Stop calling me perverted."

Erza:"Oh so she specifically asked you to spank her?"

Natsu:"... ..well...no...BUT THAT WAS THE ONLY PUNISHMENT I COULD THINK OF!"

Everyone:LOL"SUREEE~~ *wink *wink"

There was laughter all around the guild again and Lucy's blue mind has completely blown away..it's either that or she couldn't think of anything else other then her burning bottom.

The End


End file.
